


Nowhere Woman

by orphan_account



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Nowhere Woman

Sitting in silence on the facility’s rooftop, the pair’s respective gazes lingered on the faintly lit horizon, the distant lights of the city flickering. Carol hesitantly reached out, brushing her fingers along Wanda’s arm. The younger woman stiffened, a sharp breath hitched.

Carol whispered apologetically. “Sorry. The silence is difficult.” A stiff nod, Wanda didn't meet her gaze as she replied. “It was too loud inside.” A cautious nod, Carol withdrew her hand, loosely crossing her arms as she willed herself to settle. To adopt even a fraction of Wanda’s serenity.

Wanda tilted her head down, a faint, brief laugh as she mumbled. “We had a date night planned, Natasha and I.” Her eyes narrowed as she continued. “I was on my way to meet her when I was ambushed.” Carol remained attentive but also intrigued, shuffling closer only to instantly regret drawing attention to herself as Wanda paused again.

Wanda turned and met her gaze as she resumed, her tone gradually softening. “It’d been a few years since we were all a team, but…” Trailing off meekly, her gaze remained fixed on Carol. “Natasha and I weren’t the only ones attacked.” Noticing the subtle trembling that Wanda exhibited, Carol slipped her arm around Wanda’s shoulders. Wanda leaned against her with a thin smile fleeting across her lips. Wanda shakily inhaled then continued. “We did everything we could, all of us.”

The heavy silence fell into place once again, resting over the pair like dense snowfall.

>>>

Wanda roused herself, quickly blinking and firmly pushing herself away from the other figure. As she settled and realized where she was, she cautiously returned to laying against Carol. A gentle smile as Carol patted her back as she spoke. “Wanda, for what it’s worth, I can empathize.” Slowly looking up, Wanda nodded, encouraging Carol to continue.

Her slight hesitation lingering, Carol glanced aside momentarily. “To me, Maria was my wife and Monica was my daughter. We didn’t need to tell the world all about it or to invite everyone else to know. We were a family, same as anyone else’s.” Carol’s display of reluctance encouraged Wanda to reciprocate the earlier affection. Gently brushing her fingers along the blonde’s arm.

Carol willed herself to proceed. “I crossed galaxies, travelled light years to visit them. But…space can swallow you up, it’s an expanse, not a void.” Wanda sat up straighter, a lingering look as she responded. “When Pietro and I discovered our abilities, we didn’t want to be heroes. No, we did what we had to, to survive.”

Carol frowned for a moment, thinking over the unfamiliar name. Wanda slowly nodded as she continued. “But we weren’t allowed to make an easy choice. Not when…the entire world was at stake.” Wanda tightly clenched her jaw then whispered. “He’s gone, it’s been 4 years.”  
Carol remained rigid, her own voice wavering. “I never forgot about them, I couldn’t. But there were so many who needed my help. I couldn’t be selfish, put myself first. And now, who knows where my girls are.”

Wanda firmly pulled her close as she replied, getting to her feet and tugging Carol with her. “We were defeated but we’re not extinguished.” The pair grasped one another’s hands, their eyes locked on each other’s as they nodded in turn. Carol replying with a renewed confidence. “Wanda, we are heroes and this is our time.”


End file.
